Edward Grayson
Edward "Grandpa" Grayson (1932 approx - Summer 2014) was the founder of Grayson Global and Conrad Grayson's father. Biography Despite not attending school past eleventh grade, Edward Grayson founded Grayson Global and was barely 21 when he took charge of it. The company flourished over the years, during which Edward had a son, Conrad, who inherited the company when he semi-retired and instead became the Chairman of the Board of Directors. Season 1 In "Perception", Edward arrived in the Hamptons for Emily and Daniel's engagement party. He warned Conrad the damage a Hostile divorce could do to the Grayson name. Edward meets Charlotte's boyfriend, Declan Porter, and gives him some very helpful advice. Conrad shows up, and asks to speak with Charlotte in the study. Edward scowls at Conrad and asks Victoria to dance. As they dance, Edward asks Victoria if the marriage can be saved. He says he doesn't want her and Conrad to end up alone like he is. Edward is impressed as Emily Thorne lists all the charities she has worked at, and says she reminds him of Victoria. As the Grayson's ate dinner, Jack came in and made accusations regarding Victoria's affair with David Clark. Edward is surprised and asks Victoria if Jack was telling the truth. Daniel jumped into defend his mother, and says what happened wasn't her fault. Edward listens in stunned silence as Conrad reveals that David is Charlotte's biological father. Edward is furious with Conrad and contemplates having Daniel replace Conrad as CEO of Grayson Global. In "Chaos", Edward learns from Daniel that Charlotte is planing to see a therapist. Edward asks Charlotte to try and convince Satoshi Takeda not to back up as an investor. Later, Edward confronts Charlotte and expresses concern that if a therapist leaked the truth about her being a terrorists daughter, it could negatively impact the family and her future. Charlotte says she is willing to take the risk, So Edward tells her that Declan failed his exam. He offers to make a call to the dean if she gives him the number. Charlotte reluctantly gives Edward the number so he will use his influence to help Declan out. In "Scandal", Conrad mentioned Edward had returned to the city following the discovery of Tyler Barrol's body. As of Season 3, Conrad and Daniel are no longer affiliated with Grayson Global. It is assumed that Edward resumed the position of CEO. Season 4 At the end of "Kindred", Victoria learns that Edward has passed away. In "Bait", Victoria learns Edward had gotten remarried to Natalie Waters, a nurse that had taken care of Edward. It is revealed, through dialogue, that Edward had become sick at some point and his illness got worse shortly after Conrad's arrest in "Impetus", he apparently reached out to Victoria, but when he couldn't contact her; Edward apparently rewrote his will, leaving his entire estate to Natalie. Victoria also mentions that she had left Edward a message when Daniel died, and Natalie says she didn't give Edward the message to keep his spirits up. In "Retaliation", it is revealed that Edward was actually starved to death by Natalie in an effort to coerce him into willing his fortune to her, which he ultimately did. Personality Edward Grayson was concerned about the reputation of his family but also cared about the family itself, not only what the rest of the world thought of it. He scolded Conrad for putting reputation above family but at the same time he wanted to preserve his families status; it is unknown which of the two he considered more important. Edward also disliked modern technology onces stating that it would be "the death of us all". He could be a bit vain, often bragging about how he had founded Grayson Global when he was only 21 despite not attending school after the 11th grade. Edward seemed to have an appreciation for those who were poor and struggled with money. This was shown because of his fondness for both Victoria and Declan. In fact, Edward seemed to have a better relationship with Victoria then he did with Conrad. This may be because Edward wasn't born rich and had to acquire his wealth, so, unlike Conrad, he can actually sympathize with those trying to make their own way in the world. Edward also seemed to be a very paranoid and mistrusting person since he believed a therapist would break patient confidentiality when talking to Charlotte, and tell the word that she is a "terrorist's" daughter, potentially harming the Grayson name. Relationships Family Conrad Grayson Despite being father and son, Edward and Conrad seemed to have a tense relationship. Edward seemed to have a better relationship with Victoria, and she ultimately used him to make Conrad settle reasonably in the divorce. Edward lived long enough to see Conrad's arrest, but it is unknown if he ever found about Conrad's death, and how he reacted to it, if he had found out. Victoria Grayson Edward adored Victoria and seemed to favour her over his son. They shared a dance and he told Victoria he didn't want her and Conrad to end up alone like he was. Victoria also fondly referred to Edward as "dad" Edward wanted to leave his entire estate to Victoria, but Natalie Waters starved him until he signed everything over to her. Daniel Grayson Edward seemed to really love his grandson, but at the same time, he wanted to force Daniel to follow in his and Conrad's footsteps and become the next CEO of Grayson Global. Edward outlived his grandson, but it is revealed that he never found out about Daniel's death. Charlotte Clarke Edward seemed to really adore Charlotte as his granddaughter. He may have been able to have more affection for her because he wasn't trying to choose her career path for her. After Charlotte was revealed to be David Clarke's daughter, she wanted to see a therapist. A paranoid Edward tried to convince Charlotte not see a therapist, and even resorted to telling her that he will make a call to the dean on Declan's behalf. This shows that Edward had more regard for his reputation than the his "granddaughter's" mental wellness. Trivia * In season 2, Charlotte mentions that her grandmother ("Grandma Grayson", says Charlotte) is deceased. This would suggest that Edward has been a widower for some time before marrying Natalie and further confirmed in Bait when Victoria stated Edward's first wife had been dead for twenty years, which puts her time of death in 1995. * Edward stated to Victoria in Season 1 that he is 80 years old. * In "Exodus", Edward's name is seen in a list of conspirators on Lydia Davis' speech, confirming he was aware of his son's crimes. * With Edward's death in Season 4, there are no living Graysons aside from people who married into the family. However, Daniel was to be a father via Margaux LeMarchal, but the child was miscarried after Margaux was hit by a taxi. * It is unknown when and for long how Edward was sick. He may have become ill as early as Season 2, which explain his absents from family events after Chaos. *It is also revealed that Edward never found about Daniel's death, which explains why he wasn't even mentioned in "Epitaph". *Edward is known to be the eldest Grayson, born somewhere in 1931. In the series finale, a gravestone belonging to a Silas Grayson is shown. Silas was born in 1928, making him either an older cousin or older brother to Edward. *Edward's absence from the Grayson gravestone montage in the series finale could indicate he was cremated, instead of buried. Appearances Season 1 References Category:Characters Category:Grayson Family Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Characters